Many documents are written collaboratively. Some online services offer online document storage and editing. Such services provide users with a document repository that may be used to store documents. Users can view and edit the documents using browser-based software, desktop applications, or mobile applications, and can save changes to the documents to the document repository. There are certain aspects to online document services that can make these services cumbersome to use for collaboration, such as when sharing a document with another user who does not have user access permissions. For example, current techniques are not seamless and interrupt the sharing user's workflow by requiring the sharing user to perform a number of steps to enable sharing of a document with another user when the other user does not have user access permissions. As can be appreciated, this can be cumbersome to the sharing user and reduces user interaction efficiency and degrades user interaction performance.